


Lecciones Practicas

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dean no se le da bien explicar las cosas. Él es mas de los de enseñar mediante el ejemplo. Para sandrabbletin, promtp de Perla_Negra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lecciones Practicas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).



> Espero que te guste, Perla... al final ha sido menos el beso de lo que queria, pero bueno

Los labios de Castiel estaban sorprendentemente secos.

Aunque quizás no hubiese nada sorprendente en ello, quizás era normal que sus labios estuviesen secos y Dean no entendía porque había pensado que era sorprendente. Después de todo no era como si le hubiese visto beber agua en alguna ocasión, o usar cacao, o simplemente lamerse los labios. Y Dean recordaría algo como Castiel lamiéndose los labios, especialmente porque durante el último par de horas los ojos de Dean se habían pasado más tiempo fijos en esos labios que en ninguna otra cosa.

Así que no sabia porque se sorprendía de que los labios de Castiel estuviesen secos, pero pensar en eso evitaba que pensara en el hecho de que los labios de Castiel, secos o no, estaban presionados contra los suyos.

Y no había sido Cas quien se había movido para que esto sucediese. Al igual que no se estaba moviendo ahora.

Y era mas fácil pensar en como estaban secos, y ligeramente agrietados, y suaves, y calidos, que pensar en como solo se habían separado ligeramente de sorpresa durante el contacto inicial, el aliento que Cas no necesitaba realmente tomar acariciando la boca de Dean por un instante. Y después nada. Rígida inmovilidad. Que era mucho mejor que un puñetazo en la mandíbula o el vacío y silencio que indicaría que Castiel había abandonado el edificio. Y probablemente el estado. Casi seguramente el planeta.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en que clase de locura se había apoderado de Dean para que estuviese besando a Cas. Y, sobre todo, era mejor que pensar en como Cas no le estaba devolviendo el beso.

Castiel estaba haciendo su mejor representación de una estatua de mármol hasta la fecha, y realmente tenia material contra el que competir. Lo único que no estaba rígido y frío eran esos labios secos y ligeramente agrietados que Dean continuaba besando, mas por retrasar el momento en que tuviese que mirar a Cas a los ojos y explicarse que porque pensase que iba a pasar algo más.

_No sabía que tuviese que hacer nada, Dean._

La voz de Castiel retumbó en su cerebro, y Dean recordó demasiado tarde que la intimidad y la privacidad, cuando Cas estaba cerca, no eran algo muy habitual. No cuando Cas podía ver sus pensamientos con la misma facilidad que Dean podía leer los caretos de Sam.

Dean dio un paso atrás, separándose de Cas, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Cas avanzó, sus labios posándose sobre los de Dean. Y esta vez si que parecían estar los dos en la misma pagina.

Sus labios seguían estando secos, calidos y ligeramente agrietados, y ahora también estaban entreabiertos, permitiendo que Dean profundizase el beso, su lengua explorando lentamente el nuevo territorio, descubriendo sabores y texturas que eran sorprendentemente humanas considerando la fuente. Dean pasó una mano alrededor del cuello de Cas, enredando sus dedos en ese pelo rebelde y acercándole aun más, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente para cambiar el ángulo, presionar aun mas cerca, como si quisieran fundirse el uno con el otro. Cas estaba imitando sus movimientos uno a uno, explorando la boca de Dean, acercándose mas hasta que era imposible estar mas cerca o ambos acabarían ocupando el mismo espacio. Cas inclinó su cabeza, haciendo que sus narices chocasen y perdiendo el ritmo, y Dean aprovechó la oportunidad para mover su boca por la mandíbula de Cas, sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que le agradaba sentir como raspaba la barba de dos días contra sus labios. Nunca hubiese pensado que eso podía ser excitante.

-         Así, Cas, es como se besa, - dijo Dean, su voz ronca y sonando más sexy de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado su propia voz podía sonar.

Ahora recordaba que eso había sido lo que había provocado toda esta situación, la inocente pregunta de Castiel cuando habían pasado junto a una pareja de adolescentes besándose en un banco del parque, completamente ajenos a la nieve que empezaba a cuajar a su alrededor.

Castiel dio finalmente un paso atrás, mirando a Dean con la misma expresión de confusión que antes, aunque con los labios más hinchados y rojos.

-         Sé como se besa, Dean.

-         Hey, tu preguntaste.

-         No Dean, lo que pregunté es que tiene de especial que hace que la gente ignore los elementos. Sigo sin entenderlo.

Dean iba a protestar, decirle que si después de la demostración que le acababa de hacer Cas no lo pillaba, entonces todavía no entendía lo suficiente sobre los humanos. Por no hablar de Dean. Miró a Cas, y quizás fuese un truco de la luz, pero parecía haber también algo de color en sus mejillas, y sus ojos no estaban fijos en los de Dean como era habitual, si no que estaban mirando a un punto ligeramente a la derecha de su rostro.

-         Tú…

-         Quizás lo que necesito para entenderlo es más practica.

Dean cerró la boca de golpe, las palabras de Cas registrándose en su cerebro, y no pudo contener la sonrisa que curvó sus labios.

Más práctica sonaba como una excelente idea.

 

…

 


End file.
